Tonight let's dance
by Ipok87
Summary: Esta noche bailaremos como si estamos enamorados.Una fiesta del ministerio y una pelirroja que no para de bailar.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertecen. Todos saben de quien son, así que ya chole.

* * *

Tonight we'll dance like we're in love  
(Esta noche bailaremos como si estamos enamorados)

Recuerdo el día que ella compró ese vestido. Yo estaba en la misma tienda, solo mirando alrededor mientras mi madre buscaba algo para una cena y entonces la vi examinando el vestido. Yo pensé que se vería genial en él, así que me acerqué para decírselo. Me volteó a ver sorprendida y dijo _"Estoy indecisa. A mí me gusta, pero mamá dice que este color no me queda bien."_  
Yo solo me encogí de hombros, dándole a entender que no pensaba lo mismo _"Y este color combina bien. Con el vestido y contigo"_ tomé un pañuelo de seda azul, lo até delicadamente a un tirante del vestido y luego me di la vuelta para dejarla a solas con su vestido de nuevo.

No sabía si se lo había probado o si terminó comprándolo, hasta esta noche, que la veía bailando del otro lado del salón. No me había equivocado: se le veía perfecto.

La música era alegre y ella se movía al mismo ritmo. En la mano ondeaba el pañuelo azul, que era su único compañero de baile. A su lado había una mesa repleta de personas que la animaban a seguir bailando y ella reía despreocupadamente.

Reconocí a uno de sus hermanos -el serio- en la mesa, pero no había señales de ningún otro integrante de su familia. Cuando la canción terminó, ella se acercó a la mesa a tomar un vaso completo de agua y al empezar la siguiente melodía, que era un poco más lenta, intentó jalar a su hermano del brazo. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella no hizo otro intento y volvió sola a la pista a bailar de nuevo. Yo la seguí observando.

Otra melodía alegre y ella se movía sin parar. Una melodía romántica y ella se paró sola al lado de la pista, mientras todas la parejas de su mesa bailaban abrazados. Caminé hasta ella y sin palabra, la tomé por los brazos y la llevé a al centro de la pista. Le pasé una mano por la cintura, ella se acercó a mí y empezamos a bailar. Ella era una buena bailarina y nos acoplamos bien.

"Nunca creí que te vería en una fiesta del Ministerio" le dije.

"Penélope se enfermó y mamá me hizo acompañar a Percy. Esa es la desventaja de ser la única hermana: tienes que hacer de suplente para seis novias o esposas" gruñó, pero volvió a sonreir inmediatamente después.

"Me alegra que te compraras ese vestido" le susurré al oído.

Levantó la vista para encontrar mis ojos "Es mi favorito."

"Sabía que se te vería bien."

"Es mi favorito" repitió con una sonrisa traviesa y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. La melodía terminó poco después y ella se separó de mí. La perdí de vista.

Fui al lado del salón en donde estaban las bebidas y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla cuando vi un flash de pelo rojo. Levanté otra cerveza de mantequilla y me dirijí debajo de uno de los candelabros, desde donde ella miraba hacia afuera.

"¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?" ofrecí a su espalda.

"No, gracias" sacudió la cabeza lentamente sin voltear a verme.

"¿Por qué?" ella se encogió de hombros "¿Una rana de chocolate?" esta vezgiró su cabeza y me lanzó una mirada divertida.

"¿Cómo consigues ranas de chocolate en una fiesta del Ministerio de Magia?"

"Con magia. ¿Eso fue un sí?" estiré la mano con la rana de chocolate adentro, que trataba a de escaparse entre mis dedos.

"No, gracias" volvió a decir.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté de nuevo.

Y de nuevo su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros. Las primeras notas de una canción alegre empezaron a sonar y ella se alejó de mí bailando.

Traté de alcanzarla, pero ella era una diminuta pelirroja que se movía graciosamente y pasaba como agua entre la multitud bailando. Yo era más grande, más alto y sujetaba dos cervezas me mantequilla y una rana de chocolate que seguía luchando por su libertad.

Para el tiempo que yo me había deshecho de las cervezas, liberado a la rana y llegado a ella, una canción más lenta empezaba a sonar. Aproveché para volver a tomarla por los brazos y acecarla a mí.

"Me gusta mucho el olor a canela. Hueles bien" me dijo.

"Gracias" respondí. Incliné la cabeza al tiempo que ella miraba hacia arriba.

"¿Por qué me sigues, Malfoy?" me preguntó, dejando de sonreir por un momento.

"Yo no te sigo"

"Has estado detrás de mí toda la noche ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Bailar" la solté de un brazo, ella giró, yo la jalé hacia mí y la acerqué más de lo estrictamente necesario. Volvió a sonreir.

"¿Sólo bailar?"

"Tal vez una cita. El jueves de la próxima semana, a las siete de la noche en Madam Tudipié" dije como si no hubiera estado toda la noche planeándolo.

"Y…" presionó.

"Quizá te dé un beso y te guste tanto que saldrás conmigo una y otra vez,hasta que seasmi novia. Luego te propondré matrimonio y aceptarás. Dos años después tendremos nuestro primer hijo que será igual de apuesto que yo"

"Y modesto" se rió. Bailamos en silencio por un rato.

"Creo que tu hermano te busca" le dije al ver que el otro pelirrojo alzaba el cuello a la orilla de la mutitud.

Volteó a donde yo le apunté, sin dejar de bailar y rodó los ojos en señal de molestia. "Me trae a estas horribles fiestas y cuando por primera vez no me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, quiere irse" exclamó, pero no paramos de bailar hasta que la cancion terminó "Te veo el jueves" dijo antes de tomar mi cara con sus manos y ponerse de puntas para darme un beso en los labios. La sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera abrazarla para seguir besándola, ella se separó y me sonrió. "Bailas bien, como si estuvieras enamorado."

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su hermano. Los dos salieron juntos de la fiesta.

Yo me quedé parado en medio de la multitud que ahora bailaba al ritmo de otra canción más rápida y me di cuenta de que en la mano tenía el pañuelo azul. Más tarde sonreí al darme cuenta de que mágicamente, tenía escrito _Ginny_ en una se las esquinas.

* * *

Notas: 

Me moría de ganas por escribir un D/G y por fin pude!  
Me inspiré en la canción "Tonight let's dance" de la banda neoyorquina ELEFANT. Muy recomendable, por cierto.  
¿Alguien se pregunta de qué color era el vestido de Ginny? No encontré una manera de ponerlo en la historia, por que no hay manera de que un hombre describa este color sin sonar gay y si lo decía en una sola palabra, iba a parecer que a Ginny le gustan los colores vulgares. Ninguna de las dos ideas me parecía, así que simplemente no lo puse.

A quien le haya gustado, que me deje un review. Y a quien no, también, para que me diga qué es lo que quiere y aver si a la próxima le doy gusto.


End file.
